This invention relates to a portable outdoor shower and, more specifically, to a portable outdoor shower which may be filled initially with water, heated to a desired temperature, and suspended in a desired position for use without having to transfer heated water from one container to another.
The concept of a portable bathing shower suspended from a selected object is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,616, issued to Larson, discloses a combination poncho and camping shower, comprised of water resistent fabric and water dispensing means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,251, issued to Ruscher, Jr., discloses a portable shower comprising, in part, a reservoir container, suspended above a showerhead container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,565, issued to Nelson, discloses a portable shower in which water is pumped into the shower container through a heat source. U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,420, issued to Peterson, discloses a portable shower bath suspended from a wall bracket, which suspension is adjustable in height. U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,038, issued to Kvitle, discloses a portable shower apparatus having a bucket-type container, having apertures in a spring release device centrally located on the underside of the bucket. U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,764, issued to Pritchett, discloses a suspended portable shower device wherein the primary container is collapsible. U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,190, issued to Lippincott, discloses a portable shower device in which water is heated by an electric heater. U.S. Pat. No. 1,011,113, issued to Button, discloses a shower having a reservoir divided into upper and lower compartments.
While all of the referenced prior art discloses shower devices which are, to some extent, portable or adjustable, all of said devices require that the water utilized be separately heated and then transferred into the device or, alternatively, heated by a device incorporated within the portable shower.
Accordingly, with the above cited prior art, the heat source itself, or a separate container for heating the shower water must additionally be transported, a situation not feasible in many outdoor camping or hunting situations. Additionally, the requirement of heating water in a separate container applicable to many prior devices creates potential hazard in transporting and pouring hot water from one container to another.
Further, in many hunting and camping situations, the only heat source available may be an open fire.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable outdoor shower device capable of being filled with water, heated from a primitive heat source such as an open fire and suspended in an appropriate location for utilization, without requiring an exchange of water between different containers. Specifically, an optimal portable outdoor shower device must permit water to be heated within the device itself so as to obviate the necessity of transferring heated water from one container to another.
An optimal portable outdoor shower device must permit the water to be heated from a primitive heat source, such as an open fire or campfire, without damage to the device.
In many instances, the need for use of a portable outdoor shower device arises in situations where a separate or internal heat source is impractical, where transporting an additional container for heating water separately would create an undue hardship and where the only satisfactory heat source is primitive in nature, in the way of a campfire or other open fire. As noted, existing portable shower devices do not satisfy the above requirements.